The Sea's Daughter
by jacksonlover11
Summary: Darcy Ellens is a demigod daughter of Poseidon, but she's had some bad experiences. And what happens when she finds out her crush Liam's big secret? What is her destiny? Who can she trust? How will she prive she's as good as her older brother Percy? And why does Blackjack want donuts so badly? (I don't update regularly and the first few chapters are bad, but it gets better,promise)
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Percy Jackson. This is FAN FICTION._**

"Darcy." Shoot. I looked up. "Can you read us your answer?" I looked down at my notebook. There was no answer, just doodles. I had a serious doodling problem. I don't just draw a smiley face here and there. It's everywhere. You couldn't see the back of my math worksheets. I even draw with marker on the back of my bed. I pushed my long, dark brown hair aside. "Darcy, your answer please?" I tried to read the question that was up on the board. But I couldn't. I was dyslexic. "Um," I said. The teacher sighed. "Can somebody else read their answer?" Hands shot up. "Hannah." I huffed. Hannah. Hannah was her favorite. Outside of school, Hannah was an evil, viscous beast. She was SUPER popular in school though. She was so annoying and popular, that was almost wished she wasn't so smart. Then she would not have been the teacher's favorite. I didn't even bother to listen to what she was saying. Beep! The loud speaker rang. I began to pack up my stuff. I just knew it was going to be me. It was going to be about the water fountain incident. Yesterday, I saw the school bully, Stella, attacking a friend of mine. Then BOOM! The water fountain by Stella just exploded. I swear, I don't know how it happened but everybody said I did it. Mostly because I was the only other person in the hallway. "Can we have Darcy Ellens please?" I sighed. A chorus of oohs went around the room. "Yes Ms. Adams." The teacher glared at me. "Go Darcy." She didn't have to tell me twice. I walked out of that room as fast as I could. That teacher hated me. I entered the main office. "Ah, hello Darcy!" Ms. Adams said. "Good Morning Ms. Adams." I mumbled. "Sit down my sweet. I'm sure you know what we're here to talk about." I nodded. "The water fountain." I guessed. "Yes!" she smiled. "Now, can you tell me what you think happened?" I had told this story plenty of times. "Yeah. So, I was at my locker and I saw Stella Stevens attacking someone and I was upset about it, of course. I was going to get someone when all of the sudden, the water fountain exploded! I swear, I didn't do it. I don't understand why everyone thinks I did it. I couldn't have done that from so far away! Please, check the security cameras if you don't believe me." I held up my hands. Ms. Adams put down her paper and pen. She nodded like she was satisfied. "Ok, Ms. Darcy. School will be over in a few minutes so I suppose you should go to your locker and pack up. Have nice day." She waved me goodbye and picked up her walkie talkie. I picked up my blue binder and walked away. I opened my locker and just left all my stuff in it. I didn't feel like doing homework tonight. I would much rather be in the pool in the gym next to my house. I walked out the door and turned around. A janitor with a garbage can was staring right at me. As I looked at him, he smiled, pushed the garbage can away and started walking to me. I nervously began to walk away. He sped up his pace almost to a jog. I ran into the woods behind the school. When I looked behind me, there was no janitor.


	2. Chapter 2

I willed my fourteen year old body to run that little bit faster, almost to the edge of breaking point. I knew I'd have to rest soon otherwise I'd collapse. But this thing that was once a creepy, old janitor was right at my heels. Sweat was trickling down my forehead and my legs were aching. I didn't believe in Greek Mythology or anything, but I could swear this thing was a Minotaur. Mr. Minos Tar. That was the old janitor's name. Wow. ROAR! The Minotaur roared. I could almost feel its hot breath on the back of my neck. I let out a screech of pure terror and tried to run faster, but my legs felt like rocks. I could feel myself slowing down and my eyes started to water. This is it, I'm going to die. A tear rolled down my cheek. My foot found the perfect place to catch on and I fell. The tears came as I waited for the Minotaur to kill me. But it didn't. I looked up to see a girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes. She was wearing an orange T-shirt. She extended her hand. "I'm Annabeth and you might want to come with me." The Minotaur/janitor had completely vanished which really confused me. Actually, this whole thing confused me but I took Annabeth's hand. She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth? Are you as confused as I am?" She looked at me. "Nope." I nodded and we kept walking. "Um Annabeth?" Annabeth looked at me and sighed. Her eyes were a bit scary. "Yeah." I looked at the school coming into view. "Why are we going back to the place where that… that thing came from?" Annabeth laughed. "We're not going back to that school. We're going somewhere we can get a cab." What is up with this girl? Doesn't she know how to answer a question? I sighed and just followed her. Once we were a couple of blocks away from the school, we stopped at a bus stop. "Annabeth, I'm thirsty. Can we stop at that Dunkin Donuts across the street?" I begged. She smiled. "Of course, I'm sure you're parched." I nodded and she led me across the street. She looked around. "I have been to New York City in forever." I nodded and we walked into the store. "I have a couple bucks, I'll pay for it." Annabeth nodded. When we were done, we walked back to the bus stop. "Um, where are we even going?" I asked. It was weird enough that I was following a random stranger, but not even knowing where she was taking me? That was a different story. For all I knew, she could've been a kidnapper and she was leading me to my death. But something about her just made me feel, good. I mean, like she knew and understood me… She reached into her pocket, most likely to grab cash for the bus ride, but instead she pulled out a golden coin. She tossed it onto the street and whispered something. Whoosh! A smoky gray cab appeared. Annabeth opened the door. "Get in Darcy." I wanted to run away. I wanted to scream for help. I wanted to call the cops. But instead, I climbed in the car, not sure what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4

Three voices hissed in the front seat. "Where are you going Annabeth? Hello Darcy!"

I backed up. "Um, how do you know my name?!" I yelled. "We know everything." They hissed. "Girls, please. She's new." Annabeth said. "Oh," they hissed. "What the…" I looked at Annabeth for answers.  
"So, you haven't told her anything yet?" they hissed. "What haven't you told me Annabeth?!" I yelled. I had decided to trust her and now she was keeping secrets from me! "Take us to Camp Half Blood please." Annabeth said.

Camp Half BLOOD!? What the heck was that? What kind of camp is called Camp Half Blood?! "Annabeth, you better start telling me where the heck we're going or I'll…" Whoosh! A nearby lake erupted. Not with lava, but with water. It just exploded. I calmed down and all the water went back into the lake. "What just… How did… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" I screamed. "Darcy, calm down. I'm going to explain everything." Finally.

"So, did you ever learn about Greek myths?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah." I said. "Well, those aren't myths. They're actually real. The Olympian Gods, Zeus, Athena, Demeter, they're alive. Sometimes, they come down to Earth to mingle with mortals. Sometimes, they meet mortals then fall in love and then have a kid. That kid, is called a demigod. Camp Half Blood is a camp for demigods. It's the only place where we don't have to worry about monsters attacking us. Also, some demigods have powers. Just in case you were going to ask, I have no idea who you're godly parent is. Mine is Athena. I'm just going to be quiet now and uh… let that sink in." I nodded.

So, my missing father all this time had been a god. Like Zeus or Poseidon or Apollo. Okay. Yeah. And I'm a demigod. Wow, this was weird. This qualifies as weirdonkulus. I have my own made up language by the way. Weirdonkulus is a word I say when something is weirder than weird.


	5. A note

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS!**

 _Hey guys! I'm Jackie. I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all the people who read my story. I also really appreciate the reviews. I may have to stop writing for a while because I'm really busy with stuff. I act, sing, dance and twirl. Not to mention school. Please, put more reviews. Tell me what I need to work on. This is my first story that anyone other than my sister has read. So, yeah. Just call me Jackie when you write the reviews. I'm going to answer some questions I have been getting.  
_

 **1\. Yes, Darcy Ellens is based on me.  
**

 **2\. The way Darcy's sword Sapphire works is it turns into a ring. She presses the blue gem on it and it turns into a sword.**

 **3\. Darcy is only half related to Percy.**

 **4\. There will be more Percabeth.**

 **5\. Darcy will make more friends.**

 **6\. Darcy's friends will NOT be only girls.**

 _I hope this helps you better understand the story!_

 _\- Jackie_


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy. I'll try to post something new every week. I hope you like this!

"Alright Darcy. We're getting out now." I nodded and followed her into the woods. We walked quietly. Not saying a thing to each other. She led me into a place by a huge tree. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Darcy. Welcome home." Annabeth said. I looked around. There were demigods everywhere. There were also a bunch of boys with goat legs but I pretended not to notice. "Percy!" I heard Annabeth squeal. A boy with sea green eyes walked over. My eyes were more like sea blue. "Hey Annabeth!" They kissed each other and hugged. I started to slowly walk away when the Percy guy looked at me. "Hey. I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" he asked. "Um yeah." I said. "What's your name? I'm Percy Jackson by the way." He said. "I'm Darcy Ellens. Hi." I said. "She's adorable." Percy said. I blushed. "I'm not THAT young. I'm 11." I said. "AWW! She's only 11!" Percy said to Annabeth. "Come on. Dinner starts in," he checked his watch. "10 minutes. Come with me. We'll pick you a weapon." He said.

My eyes widened. "A weapon?!" I yelled. "Yeah. Every demigod needs one. Ya know, to kill monsters with." He said that like killing monsters was a part of his daily routine. "Uh… ok." I said. I followed him. He showed me to a closet. "Pick one." I walked in I picked up a gleaming gold dagger. It didn't fit in my hand. I picked up a scythe and then two swords. One of them was entirely black which freaked me out. Then I saw it. A long, bronze sword with a blue diamond glittering in the hilt. "This one." I said. "Celestial bronze. Deadly to monsters. Just like mine! I love the blue diamond. It's cool. Good choice." Percy said when I came out. "How much longer do we have?" I asked. "Uh… 7 minutes. Wanna go try it out?" he asked. "Yeah!" We walked over to a huge field. "I'll go against you and I promise I'll take it easy." Percy said. I was a little nervous to go up against this expert but he said he'd take it easy. So I got into position to fight him. "Three, two, one. Fight!" He yelled.

I swung and jabbed and slashed him. But he was way better than me. He pushed me back to the edge of a lake. No, I thought. No, no, no! I couldn't get in that water. I had two major fears. Heights and water. Pools I could do, but lake and oceans? No way. So I fought as hard as I could to get away from that water. I was starting to get tired. Instead of jabbing him, I was just dodging it. Then I was up against that water again. Percy disarmed me. My sword went flying into the lake. The hilt of Percy's sword hit my chest and I flew backwards into the lake. As I landed in the water, I flashbacked to the day when I got my fear of water.


	7. Chapter 6

It was summer. We were celebrating my 8th birthday with some of my friends at my favorite restaurant. The beach was behind the restaurant and we were allowed to swim. So, I took my two best friends, Avery and Lexi, to go swim. The waves were a little big but we didn't mind. Lexi and I hopped right in. Avery was a little reluctant. "C'mon Avery! The water's great!" I called. "Yeah! Come in!" Lexi yelled. "But, what if there are fish?" Avery yelled. "Fish can't do anything to hurt you." Lexi yelled back. Avery paused before laughing and saying, "Oh, what the heck?" She ran to join Lexi and I. Then, she tripped on a rock and went flying through the air. She landed farther out to sea than Lexi and I were. "Avery!" we called. "Are you ok?" We were answered by a scream. "Avery!" I shrieked. "Help! Darcy, Lexi! Help me!" I heard Avery scream. "I'm coming!" I yelled. Lexi ran to get an adult. I swam as fast as I could. The wind whipped my hair in my face. The waves were getting choppier. I started to have a hard time swimming. "Darcy! Please! Hel…" There was silence. I stopped swimming. "Avery?" I called. "AVERY!" I swam more and looked around. "Avery! NOOOOOO!" I went underwater, feeling the ground for Avery's body. When I opened my eyes I saw her. I picked her up. "Avery," I whispered. "You can't leave me. You can't." I tried to feel for a pulse, but I heard nothing. "AVERY! NO! WHY?!" I cried. I dropped her body and swam back to shore. Lexi and I looked at each other and cried. Lexi moved away the next year. I never forgave myself for not saving Avery. I never wanted to go in the water again because I was afraid of seeing Avery's dead body in the water. _**Sorry about the huge font! I didn't realize it was this big! hope you enjoyed**_


	8. Chapter 7

I was back in real life now. I was in the lake. "Percy! Get me out!" I wave brought me back up and lifted me onto shore. "Are you ok Darcy?" Percy asked. I glared at him and stormed away.

I ran into the woods. I looked for somewhere, anywhere to hide. I found a spot between some rocks. I sat there and cried. I was missing dinner but I didn't care. I cried so hard my whole body shook. "Why you Avery?" I whispered. "Darcy!" I heard someone calling my name. "Darcy! I know you're here somewhere!" It was Percy. "Darcy, please come out." It was Annabeth. I crawled out from my hiding place. "Darcy!" Percy ran over to me. "Thank the gods you're ok." I was silent. "I'm really sorry about before. Did I hurt you?" he asked. "No, I'm fine." I said. Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. "You're missing dinner. Let's go." Annabeth said. She brought me to her table. "You can sit with Percy and me." I sat down.

I ate my food in silence. After dinner. Percy said I could bunk with him. "Ok." I said. He brought me to the Poseidon cabin. He was a son of Poseidon. I fell asleep fast but I had awful dreams.

I was walking along a beach when I tripped on a rock. But it wasn't a rock. It was Avery's head. I screamed. Her body had been washed onto the shore. I started running away. The scene changed.

I was in Lexi's house. I recognized it from the FaceTime conversations we had. "You like my new house?" a voice behind me asked. "Lexi!" I said. "Did you see Avery's body yet?" she asked. "Yeah, how did you know about it?" I asked. "I put it there. To torture you. To make sure you never forget about how you failed to save her. You didn't even bring her body back! But I did. For you. She will haunt you for the rest of your life." Then Lexi changed into a Minotaur and chased me. The scene changed again.

I was at the entrance to Camp Half Blood. A girl with a jet black hair was being chased by a pair of skeletons. She tripped and screamed. "Ow! That freaking hurt!" When she tried to get up she fell back down. "Darn it!" she screamed. She looked over and saw me. "A little help please?" I saw the skeleton's face. It was Avery!


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. "Darcy, you ok?" Percy asked. I told him I was fine, but that was a lie. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better, a trip to the beach!" he said.

Was he serious? I guess so because he grabbed my hand and led me to a beach. He handed me a light blue swimsuit and I put it on behind a tree. Percy hopped into the ocean while I laid in the sand.

"Hey Darcy!" Percy called. I sat up and took off my sunglasses. "Yeah?" I said. "Come in! The water's great." He said. My heart pounded. "Umm… No thanks." I said. "Oh! C'mon. I'll make sure you're safe. I am a son of Poseidon after all! I'm the safest person you could go into the ocean with." He smiled. "Ok, fine." I made my way over to the ocean. It was a little above my ankle when I started to panic. Her body could be in the sand! I turned to walk away but Percy grabbed my hand. "Percy, LET GO!" I yelled. He looked out to the ocean. "Listen, I'm going to do my son of Poseidon thing. And you're not going to freak out."

I was really worried now. I decided to tell him about my fear. "Percy, I have a… AAAAAAHH!" Percy had grabbed my hands and now had me riding a wave with him. I screamed and screamed as loud as I could, but he either couldn't hear me or didn't care. I was starting to wish I had gone in the Athena cabin with Annabeth. All of the sudden the wave stopped and we fell into the water. I opened my eyes.

The weird thing was I could see perfectly. Percy smiled and waved. Then, a totally weirdonkulus thing happened. I didn't need air. I stayed under for like, 10 minutes. I still didn't need to go back up. I can't be breathing underwater, I thought, that's inhuman! But I was. Then Percy let out a girlish squeal.

We swam up to the surface. "OH MY GODS! I HAVE A SISTER!" he screamed. "What?" I said. Me? A daughter of Poseidon? No way. I was afraid of the water! Poseidon must have it wrong. I looked up. A glowing blue trident was above my head. Percy grabbed my hand and we rode a wave all the way to shore. The blue trident was struggling to keep up.

He made the wave go away and we ran back to camp. "I have a sister! Darcy is my little sister! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS!" He ran around the camp holding me and screaming his head off. The blue trident was still above my head. Soon, the whole camp was out here. They were cheering. Annabeth came running out. "No way!" she gasped. "YES WAY!" Percy yelled. The blue trident disappeared and Percy hoisted me up onto his shoulders.

A girl from the Ares cabin walked over. "Clarisse, look! I have a little sister!" Percy said. "Oh. Yay. Percy junior. Another one." She looked up to the sky. "Why?!" she stormed away to her cabin. Everyone walked over to breakfast.


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! I promise I didn't forget about you. It's just that I had a really big social studies project. Also my twirling competition. Also a bunch of other stuff, and if I named it all we'd never get to the story. Sorry this chapter is a little short Please review and favorite my story! LOVE YOU GUYS! ?**

He made the wave go away and we ran back to camp. "I have a sister! Darcy is my little sister! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS!" He ran around the camp holding me and screaming his head off. The blue trident was still above my head. Soon, the whole camp was out here. They were cheering. Annabeth came running out. "No way!" she gasped. "YES WAY!" Percy yelled. The blue trident disappeared and Percy hoisted my up onto his shoulders. A girl from the Ares cabin walked over. "Clarisse, look! I have a little sister!" Percy said. "Oh. Yay. Percy junior. Another one." She looked up to the sky. "Why?!" she stormed away to her cabin. Everyone walked over to breakfast. "Percy, can I get off your shoulders now?" Percy laughed. "Yeah, sorry." and put me down. We ate breakfast and Percy asked me questions about myself. "What's your favorite color?" "Blue."

"Do you do sports?" "I was on a swim team once."

"What's your favorite activity at camp?" "Sword fighting."

"What do you do for fun?" "I usually go to the beach with my friends or I hang out at home, watching movies."

"What's your favorite food?" "Pizza."

"Gatorade color." "What does that have to do with anything and blue."

"So, basically you're JUST LIKE ME!" Percy said. "Um, ok. Cool." For the rest of breakfast, he just kept staring at me and smiling really weirdly. I just tried to not look up and kept eating my breakfast. "Guess what sis? Today, we play capture the flag! Of course you can be on my team! It's really fun." So after breakfast we separated into teams and got ready to play. I was blue with Percy. "Ready?" Percy asked. "Yep." I answered. "Three, two, one. GO!"


	11. A lesson from Clarisse

**Hey guys, it's me Jackie.**

 **I know you're all gonna want to send me to Tartarus for not updating. (Dodges arrow)**

 **But here it is! I hope you all enjoy! I'll try to make the chapters longer because I don't update regularly. Please reveiw.**

Darcy's POV:

I should be saying that I charged and swung my sword with expert skill. That I did flips over my attackers. But what I am saying is the opposite. I just stood there like an idiot going, "Um... What do I do?"

So I did the next best thing, I ran. I've always been fast, so nobody really got close enough to try attacking. I ran behind a bush and stayed there. I waited for a while. I heard the sound of swords clanging and arrows whistling through the trees. I heard yelling and Ancient Greek cursing and running. Then, it got quiet, like everyone had gone in a different direction. So I peaked my head out. The coast was clear.

I took a step from out of the bushes and was immediately surrounded by 4 kids, they all looked like teenagers. I only recognized one of them. It was Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares the war god. Percy had told me to stay away from her.

"Well, what have we here?" she said. "Another Kelp Head?" Her friends laughed. I said something real smart like, "Uhhhh."

"I'm not gonna let you embarrass me like your stupid brother did. So I'll pulverize you now instead." Her friends followed with a chorus of ooooooohs.

"Percy isn't stupid. You're the one who's stupid Clarisse! If you're so strong, then how did Percy embarrass you his very first day, huh?" I said. I knew I would regret it, but no one insults Percy like that. Her friends said, "Roasted!"

Clarisse looked at me with pure hatred. Then she punched my in the face. "Ow!" I said. Her friends laughed. I kicked her in the shins and she fell. I pushed her and she toppled over. She then grabbed me by my armor and swung me around a couple of times before throwing me to the ground. My head was pounding, but I wasn't about to let her destroy me. Years of living with my father taught me to get up and keep going.

At the thought of my father, my hand started twitching and everything started spinning. I fell back down. I tried to keep myself sitting up. My breathing came in gasps. "See, not as tough as you thought you were." Clarisse said, but she looked worried. Then I saw Percy running over. "Clarisse! We won! Are you-" He paused and looked past her. "Darcy? Is that you?" He sprinted over to me.

I looked up into his green, concerned eyes. "I-I'm okay." I tried to get up but fell down again. I touched my face and felt a bruise. "Darcy, stay there. You're okay." He turned around and glared at Clarisse. "What did you do to her." He growled. Clarisse puffed her chest up. "The little brat messed with me. She got what was coming to her." Percy looked around. A group of people were watching what was going to happen.

Percy launched himself at Clarisse. "Percy!" I screamed. "Stop!" He punched her over and over again. She tried to fight back and was obviously failing. Annabeth ran over to me. "Darcy what happened?" She asked. "I-it was nothing. J-just C-Clarisse." I looked at Percy. "You need to stop him." I said. She looked at me. "Yeah I do."

She got up and just like that, pulled Percy off Clarisse. Clarisse got up and ran in another direction. Chiron, the camp director galloped over. He was a centaur, half man, half horse.

"What happened here? Darcy, are you hurt?" he looked at my eye. "I-I'm fine. Really. Just-" I turned around and puked. I turned back around, tears in my eyes.

Why was I crying? I was tougher than this. I knew these people would think I was a baby. I didn't want them to think that, so I stood up. The ground was swaying, but other than that I was fine.

I tried to walk but as soon as I took a step, the world turned upside-down. Chiron put hand on my shoulder, I flinched. His hand triggered memories, painful ones. My hand began to twitch and my breathing became ragged again. I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Chiron saying, "Will! Help me get her to the infirmary!"

Percy's POV:

My sister tried to walk but couldn't stay upright. As soon as Chiron tried to steady her though, something weird happened. She flinched, almost as if she was afraid of Chiron. Then, her left hand started to twitch and she started breathing heavily. Her eyelids fluttered and she fell onto Chiron. "Will! Help me get her to the infirmary" he called. Will ran over and his boyfriend followed behind him. Will was busy so Nico stopped to talk to me. "Your sis, right?" He asked. "Yeah, Darcy." I said. "Clarisse?" I nodded.

The son of Hades looked at me. "I think there's something else wrong with her." I was confused. "What do you mean?" He paused before answering. "I think something about what Clarisse did to her triggered, like, a memory or something." "Nico, could a memory really be that powerful?" Nico looked me in the eyes. "You'd be surprised." And with that he melted into the shadows.

I followed Will and Chiron to the infirmary. They put her down on one of the beds and Will began examining her. After about 5 minutes, he said, "She has a minor concussion and she fractured her right arm. She should ice that bruise on her face too." He ran off to grab an ice pack.

"Chiron?" I asked. "Yes Perseus?" he answered, using my real name. "Is there something else going on with Darcy?" I was afraid of the answer. "I believe so my boy. She seemed traumatized when I put my hand on her shoulder." Then I had a thought. Maybe she lived with someone like my stepfather Gabe, an abusive jerk. "Have you contacted her family yet?" Chiron nodded. "I left a message on their phone. They never answered." I nodded. "Maybe we should try again. I can do it. On the video screen." Chiron waved his hand, giving me his OK.

I ran to the screen room. Her home number was on Mr.D's desk. I picked it up and entered it on the screen. After two tries, a man picked up the phone.

"Hello ." I said.  
"What do you want boy?" he asked."I'm a friend of your step daughter's. My name is Percy Jackson."  
"Hello Percy. Speaking of Darcy, where is the brat? I need her to clean up this dump."  
"She's here with me at a camp. She's safe, don't worry."  
"Oh I don't care. I just need her to clean. I got important people comin' over tonight. She's also gotta cook for us."  
I gave the awful man a glare. I had been right. It was obvious her dad was terrible. There was no way I was letting Darcy go back to that home.  
"Darcy's gonna stay at camp. Away from jerks like you." I ended the call. 

Clarisse's POV:

I walked back into my cabin. A girl named Cherry came up to me. "Hey Clarisse. Did you kill that Darcy girl? Congrats." "I didn't kill her. Just showed her who's boss around here." I answered. I puffed my chest and walked to my bed. I took out a knife and began sharpening it.

The truth was, I was a bit worried about her. She really seemed petrified. As much as I loved pulverizing her, I couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt as I thought about the terrified look in her eyes when she was on the ground. I knew what it felt like to be absolutely terrified of something. I thought about the Labyrinth and shivered.

But I could also see a bit of determination in that little punk, she was trying to be tough. Of course, she obviously failed, but I saw her trying and I know how hard that is. Believe me, I know. The pressure to be tough and mean as Ares' child was overwhelming.

I know. What? Clarisse isn't always self-confident? She isn't naturally viscous? Obviously I'm naturally fierce, but some of that grit is fake.

As I put away my sharpened knife, I thought that maybe, maybe this child of Poseidon isn't so bad.

 **Ta-Da! I guess this isn't too cliffy. I will update as soon as possible. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **I have just one last request. Should Clarisse befriend or hate Darcy? You decide put in the reviews!**


	12. Emotion Explosion

**Hey guys, it's me Jackie.**

 **I want to thank you all for the reviews!**

 **This chapter is going to be a little short because I want to update, but I don't have a lot of time. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Percy's POV:

I stood in the screen room, unsure of what to do. I know, I should probably tell Chiron about the conversation with Darcy's dad. But if Darcy didn't want to tell me, her own brother, why would she want Chiron to know? I also think that maybe she didn't want to be looked at as like, a sort of, kicked puppy kinda thing.

As I was walking back to the infirmary, I ran into Annabeth. "Hey, watch where you're going Seaweed Brain." she said, looking up from her architecture book. "You watch it Wise Girl." I said and kissed her. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You look worried." I nodded. She could always tell when something was up.

We walked back to my cabin, I was afraid of someone overhearing. We sat down on my bunk. "So, what is it?" she asked. "It's Darcy's dad." She looked at me, confused. I told her about what had happened with the call. "I don't think you should tell Chiron." she said. I was surprised, usually Annabeth was such a rule follower. "Really?" she nodded. "If Darcy isn't ready for anyone to know, then no one should know. But I do feel bad." I nodded. "Me too."

"It's just hard for me to hide that I know about it, because when I was living with Gabe, I needed someone to be there for me. I wished that I would have someone to talk to, Then I had Grover, and Gabe wasn't gone, but I felt better. I didn't feel so alone. I wanna be that person for Darcy. And have you noticed her fear of the water? I'm wondering what that's about. I mean, she's a daughter of Poseidon. Where's that coming from?" I was hoping it wasn't some other personal thing she didn't want me to know about.

"The sea can be scary Percy. It's huge, and there are so many things in it. There are nice things, like pretty fish and colorful coral, but there are also things like sharks and stingrays and eels." she said. I nodded, but I still felt like there was something more. I would ask her when she was okay again.

I heard a pounding on my door. I opened it. It was Blackjack, my favorite pegasus. "Hey Blackjack, now's not a good time-" I was cut off by him. _Boss, it's your sister. The little one. Her thoughts are REALLY loud. I can her them from my stables! You need to talk to this girl. She's got problems._ I was stunned. "What did she think?" _A lot of them are about her dad, but there's also a lot about you, and some girl Avery. She's got secrets._ I needed to know what her thoughts said, but that felt wrong to me. I'd rather her tell me. "Thanks for letting me know Blackjack, but I'll find out later." _Whatever you say, boss._ And he galloped away.

I let out a groan of frustration. "Darcy?" Annabeth asked. "Of course. Blackjack can read her thoughts and he said she's got lot's of secrets. I told him I'd rather her tell me. Gah! This is so complicated." Annabeth laughed. "Percy, calm down. Seriously. She'll tell you when she's ready. For now, let's just go to the beach. The ocean always calms you down. She took my hand and we walked to the beach.

Clarisse's POV:1 day later

I destroyed dummy after dummy, slashing them all. I tried to stay focused, but my thoughts kept straying back to that Prissy junior. My brain was split in two. Talk to her, Talk to her. She's Poseidon's girl, leave her alone. As shredded the final dummy, my vision became red. My father appeared as a hologram in front of me.

"Clarisse, you stupid girl. Focus! The thoughts of that little brat is straying you from what's important. Pulverizing her! She is a child of Poseidon! He is my ENEMY! You will spend NO time with that girl. And if you do," He cracked his knuckles. I flinched. I took a step backwards. Then I took a deep breath and faced my father.

"Father, I-I think I can h-help her. She is scared, and nobody should feel that way, especially of her father." I looked at him. He was seething. "LOOK AT YOU! Your voice is shaking! And you're telling me that 'nobody should feel scared of her father?' DO YOU NOT FEAR ME? ANSWER ME! YOU PUNY GIRL!" he roared. "Yes! I'm scared of you! There are you happy? Are you content with the fact that I fear you? That the only power you have over me is fear? Not love?" I yelled. I was tired of him treating me this way. "LOVE IS FOR WEAKLINGS!" He screamed. "Love is the most powerful thing there is! Once you have it, then you will be the most powerful God! Until then, you will be forever alone." I felt stronger.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAH!" with a mighty roar, Ares turned into smoke and vanished. I stood breathing heavily. I would help Darcy, whether my father wanted me to or not.

Darcy's POV:

My father walked closer to me. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry Father. I-I didn't mean for the water to spill on the couch. I-it just happened. I-I w-wasn't even c-close to it." I burst into tears. My father raised his hand and I flinched. My back was on the wall. There was no where to go. His fist came slamming down into my stomach. I screamed. He slapped me. "Keep your mouth shut, brat." I whimpered. "Clean up that water, then go to your room. Don't come out of that room until I say so." I got up, aching, my face burning and dried the water. Then, I went to my room.

I stayed in there for what seemed like a couple of hours then fell asleep. I was awaken by the sound of my father yelling for me to make his dinner. I stepped out and began to cook. He put his hand on my shoulder. I woke up.

I was breathing heavily. A girl with bleach blonde hair with a streak of turquoise in it was feeding me pudding that tasted oddly like mint ice cream. I panicked, where was I? Then I remembered, I was at Camp Half Blood.I looked at the girl. "WHo are you?" I asked. "I'm Amanda Airlart, daughter of Apollo. How are you feeling, Darcy?" I lay back down. "Okay, I guess. My head doesn't hurt anymore and my arm, not as bad." She smiled. "Good. Do you want to try standing up?" I nodded. She took my hands and helped me out of bed. I felt fine. "How are you?" I let go of her hands. "Perfect. I feel normal." She smiled. "Great! Your brother Percy was very worried about you. His girlfriend Annabeth too. So was, surprisingly, Clarisse LaRue." I was shocked. She was the one who had done this to me in the first place!

Amanda handed me a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. I got dressed and slipped on my sneakers. I checked my hand, to make sure my ring with Sapphire was there. It was. "I want to walk you back to your cabin." Amanda said. She seemed nice. I wondered how old she was. She looked about 13. "Amanda how old are you?" I asked her was we left the infirmary. I'm 12, but I'll be 13 tomorrow. I'm practically 13." I nodded. "You?" she asked. "I'm 11, I'll be 12 in a month." She nodded and we walked in silence. I noticed that a ray of the sun always followed her around. It was kinda cool. I wish I had powers like Percy did.

As I walked back to my cabin, boy ran into me and nocked me to the ground. "Sorry." He said and helped me up. Amanda glared at him. "You are so stupid! I just nursed back to health!" . "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Sorry." he said again. "It's cool." I told him. "Hey, your Darcy Ellens right? Percy's sister." he said. "Yep, that's me." He nodded. "Cool. I'm Logan, Logan Golisang. Son of Hepastus." I shook his hand, but as soon as I touched his skin, a small red mark appeared on my hand. A small burn. I yanked my hand away. "What'd I do? Oh... sorry." Logan blushed. "It's ok. It's just a little burn. How'd you do that?" I asked. "I'm a fire-bearer. Only certain son's of Hepastus get that power. The last one was... Leo Valdez." A ray of sunshine blinded Logan. "Ah! Amamnda! That hurt." Amanda huffed. "I thought we said no more talk of Leo." she said angrily. I wondered what Leo had ever done to her. Percy spoke so highly of him. "Yeah right that." Logan looked at me with a look that said, _I'll tell you later._ I nodded at him, hoping he understood. He nodded back.

"Well, nice meeting you Logan. See you later." He waved his hand and headed to the forges. Amanda started walking to the Poseidon cabin. I sped up to keep up. As I walked past the stabled, I heard a voice. _Welcome back Darcy! Percy missed you._ I looked around. There was no one. Where had that voice come from? _Right here! It said._ I turned around. Just a Pegasus. "Come on Darcy!" Amanda called. _Bye Darcy. See ya later! Tell boss I said hi and to bring me sugar cubes._ Sugar cubes? _Yeah I know they're bad for me, but just bringa few._ "Darcy! Let's go!" I shook my head. I'd have to ask Percy about that later.

I hadn't even entered the door when Percy ran over a nd gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged him back. "Gods Percy, its only been two days!" He looked at Annabeth knowingly. "Yeah I know it's just... I love you." I smiled. "Love you too." Amanda giggled. "Amanda! Thanks so much." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "I gotta go, archery." she said and ran off.

"Me too. I wanna read." Annabeth said and ran off. Percy looked at me with a sad smile. "Are you sad?" I asked. "No, no. I'm fine. Wanna hit the beach?" he asked. I bit my lip. I thought about Avery. I looked at Percy's hopeful eyes. He needed me to be strong. "Uh... sure." I said. I threw on a bathing suit and followed Percy. I paused when we got to the water. "C'mon in!" he said. I decided to follow some advice a teacher had given me once, If you're gonna do it, do it fast. I jumped into the water and swam. I shot through the ocean like a bullet. When I cam up for air, I saw that Long Island was a dot. Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods. I sunk down into the water, deeper and deeper. When I hit the bottom, I saw a small dolphin come twords me. _Are you okay, Mistress?_ It asked. D _id you just talk to me?_ It nodded. _I will make you happy!_ It swam away. I looked around. I was alone.

All at once, all the emotions that had been held inside me for years let loose with one, awful scream. The water all around me exploded, rising up out the ocean, thousands of gallons all at once. When it splased back down, I started sobbing. Letting loose my life's worth of bottled up feelings. The water bubbled and gurgled. I sat there crying and crying, until I heard my name. I turned around. Percy was standing on the sea floor. "Darcy, are you-" I jumped into his arms. I was crying into his clothes. "I'm sorry." I kept saying. "It's ok" He always replied. When I pulled away, I saw that he had tears in his eyes too. Somehow, I knew that he knew about my father. "You know." I said. He nodded. I hugged him again. It was my fault that he was upset. I had been causing all his worrying. We both swam back to the surface.

I looked at the ocean. I closed my eyes and imagined both of us sitting on a wave. I felt a tugging in my gut. When I opened my eyes, we were on a wave. "I did it!" I said. Percy smiled at me. It wasn't a sad smile anymore. "I didn't mesn to make you worry.I'm sorry." He shook his head quickly. "You didn't do a thing Darcy. I just felt bad for you, because my dad was the same way." I looked into his eyes. I decided to trust him. "Thank you." I said. I told him my life story.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review. See you later!**


	13. Secrets Revealed (Sort Of)

**Hi Demigods! It's me Jackie. How's Life? Good? Good.**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with school stuff and my weekends have been crazy too. Gonna do a disclaimer.**

 **Me: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

 **Percy: Nobody owns me! (Snaps fingers)**

 **Darcy: What the heck are you doing Percy.**

 **Me: Ummmm, actually Uncle Rick does.**

 **Percy: Who in Olympus is Uncle Rick?! Wait... Darcy are you not telling me something?**

 **Darcy: Of course I haven't told you anything yet, that's what this chapter is about! Duh.**

 **Percy: CHAPTER? What in Hades is happening?**

 **Me: Holy Hera Percy calm down. I'm just letting people know that Rick Riordan invented you. Not you Darcy, I invented you.**

 **Percy and Darcy: ...**

 **OK there we have it! Enjoy!**

Darcy"s POV:

I wiped a tear off my face. I was ready to tell Percy everything, but how could I begin? As if reading my mind, Percy said, "Okay. I know how we can start this whole thing. Let's do a Q and A. I'll ask you a question you give me an answer. How's that?" I thought about it. A Q and A seemed easy enough. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Question 1, why are you afraid of the water?" This would be easy. "Well, on my 8th birthday, my friend Lexi and I were swimming, but my other...friend Avery was kinda reluctant to come in. We convinced her though. As she was running in, she tripped and literally flew out into the ocean. I was swimming out to go find her and the water was getting really choppy as I went out. I kept screaming for her and she stopped answering after a little bit. I was always afraid to see her body in the water. She um... she's dead now. " Percy gasped. "Oh my gods Darcy, I'm so sorry." I didn't say anything. There was one more part of the story I had never told anyone. "Percy, I wasn't done. Avery... She was my, um, twin sister." A tear leaked out of my eye. Percy wrapped his arms around me. He kept telling me he was sorry.

"Percy, it's okay." I said, even though guilt had been tearing me up for years. I just wanted him to stop apologizing. "You didn't do anything wrong." I told him. _I did,_ I thought. Percy looked into my eyes. "You didn't either, sis." he said. I looked away. He was just trying to make me feel better. I hadn't been able to save her from the ocean, the one thing that made me special. Just then, a horrible realization came over me. My twin sister. Born 2 minutes after me. Poseidon was her father too. He could have saved her. After all, she was a daughter of the ocean too. Avery could have been alive, she could have met Percy, she could've ad a future. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!" I screamed at the ocean. Percy jumped back, confused. "Darcy?" he asked. I was fuming.

"SHE COULD'VE BEEN ALIVE! I COULD'VE HAD A SISTER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" My voice faltered. I couldn't believe this. She was dead, because of my father.

Percy's POV:

Darcy had a twin, and she was dead. I hugged her and kept apologizing, though I didn't know why. Possibly because I just felt so terrible that she had kept that secret inside of her for all these years. I looked into her eyes, tears brimming mine. She looked... guilty, sad, and a tiny bit afraid. I knew she thought Avery's death was her fault, but it wasn't. "You didn't do anything wrong." she said, her voice soft. She thought I felt guilty, for some strange reason. "You didn't either, sis." I reassured her. She looked away.

Then, out of nowhere, a shadow crossed her face, making her look angry, like she wanted to kill someone. It reminded me of a couple years ago, when my girlfriend Annabeth and I were in Tartarus. I had tried controlling poison, and apparently, I had looked pretty scary, because she had looked at me with fear and tears in her eyes, and said. "Percy, don't ever do that again."

I turned my attention back to Darcy. She was now standing on the edge of the wave we had been riding on and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!" at the ocean. I jumped back, startled. I had never seen her like this. "Darcy?" Was she okay? She had tears in her eyes, angry tears. "SHE COULD'VE BEEN ALIVE! I COULD'VE HAD A SISTER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Her voice faltered.

The ocean started to spin, frothing and making huge waves. "Show yourself Poseidon! FATHER, DON'T BE A COWARD!" Darcy yelled. She was talking to... Dad? My father appeared out of nowhere. Okay... How come she showed up for her? I pushed that thought out of my mind and looked down at my father. He sat on top of his own wave and looked angry. "WHO DARE CALLS ME A COWARD!?" He yelled. I flinched. Not that I was scared or anything, but it was just loud that's all. And startling. Forget about that. My dad looked at Darcy and I. "Perseus, Darcy." he said, calming down. Then he noticed Darcy's fuming expression. "Ummmm... Hey, Darcy." he said. I internally laughed. I'd never seen my dad act so nervous. She glared at him, her sea blue eyes (Like a turquoise color) darkening. "Why." She said, her voice barely audible over her growing storm. "Why, did you let Avery die, why did you not save me fro-from _him_ , why did you let my mother die." I gasped. "Darcy, -" The god of the sea was cut off by an 11 year old. "Why did you leave me to die, why did you never send a sign that someone was out there, listening to my cries, why did you let me get beat up in school." I looked at Poseidon. He had tears in his eyes. "WHY?" Darcy cried. Then, she fell, silently sobbing, into the sea. My father picked her up and held her. She was shaking. I walked across the water to my family. "Is- is she ok?" I asked. _Face-palm, that was a stupid question. "_ Perseus, has she told you nothing?" I shook my head. "That's sorta what we were in the process of doing.

"Would you like me to tell you?" I nodded, I wanted to know, soooooo bad. "Well, Darcy's mother was a beautiful woman. She had caramel colored eyes, and short, wavy brown hair. She taught Mythology classes at a local library. When we had Darcy and Avery, it was a total surprise. I stayed with her for half of a year, then of course had to leave to return to my duties on Mount Olympus. She was heartbroken, but took great care of the twins. Then, she remarried to a man named Pete. He worked at a gym. He was extremely nice to her face. But he did a lot of drinking. So when Jenna, Darcy's mom, was gone, he would treat her and Avery like slaves. But he told them he'd kill them if they told, so they never said anything. Then, Avery drowned. It was awful for Darcy. Avery was only thing that kept Darcy from going insane. Once she was gone, Darcy had no one to talk to. Not to mention, she was bullied at school for her dyslexia and ADHD. But having her mother be with her always made her happy. In that same year, her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. I tried to get Apollo to heal her, but you know how it is. We can't meddle in mortal lives. She died the next year. Darcy was truly alone, living with her abusive stepfather. He beat her, starved her, and occasionally would cut her. Then, Annabeth brought her here." He finished.

I looked at my now passed out sister. I would do anything for her. "Wow..." I didn't know what to say. "I want to bring her back to the cabin." My father handed her over to me. I'd never realized how light she was. "Goodbye son." my father said. With a wave of his hand, we were back in cabin 3.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I promised, and put her to sleep.

Darcy's POV:

 _I was dreaming again. One of those flashback dreams._

 _I woke up to the sound of Pete screaming at me. "Get up, you little brat!" he yelled. "I'm practically starvin. Make breakfast!" I pulled myself up out of my bed. My head was pounding from the beating i had gotten last night. I took of my flannel pants and blue tank top and threw on a pair of faded jeans and a light blue sw. I walked out of my room. He was there. He slapped me across the face. I didn't bat an eye. Yeah, it hurt, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing. "Hurry up, brat." He spat._

 _I walked past him and into the kitchen. I began to make him eggs. As I stirred them around, my stomach growled. How long had it been since I had last eaten? A week? I was so hungry. I brought him his plate, ready for the torture. I sat down across from him as he ate. My stomach begging for just a bite. He leaned over and punched me in the face, just because. "Are you hungry?" he asked with mock sweetness in his voice. "Well too bad! Only good girls get to eat, and you certainly aren't a good girl are you?" I shook my head, knowing that he wanted me to beg. " Ok, now get out of my sight." I ran into my closet/ bedroom and began to brush my long, wavy, dark brown hair. I slipped on some ratty converse and left the house through the fire escape._

 _Once I got to the school, I walked into my first class, English. (Her dream was set the year before she got to CHB)I sat down next to a girl with straight, brown hair, with a streak of blonde in the front. She was wearing purple glasses and had hazel eyes. I thought she was new. "Hi." she said. "Hello. Are you new?" She nodded. "I'm from upstate. A little town called Carmel. I'm Leanna. What's your name?" She asked me. "I'm Darcy. Welcome to NYC." Leanna smiled. Then, walked in. She handed out a worksheet. Great, we had to read something and write about it. I could never. I was busy drawing a ship when I looked over at Leanna. She was already half way done with her writing. She looked up at me.  
_

 _"What? Am I doing something wrong?" she asked. "No, it's just that you're already halfway done with your writing." I said. She blushed a little bit. "I write a lot. I really love it." She peeked over at my paper. "That's a really good ship." she smiled. "Uh, thanks. English is a little hard for me. I- I'm uh, dyslexic and ADHD. So..." I trailed off. She nodded her head and went back to her paper. I continued on my ship. Then she looked up with a happy look on her face. "What's the teacher's name again?" she asked me. " ." I said. Leanna raised her hand. "Yes?" said. "Is it ok if Darcy works with me a little bit? I'm having a little trouble, and its just so hard being in a totally new place..." She wiped a tear from under her eye. She looked really upset. "Of course go ahead." The teacher said. Leanna smiled through her tears. "Th-Thank you." Ms. Davis smiled and went back to grading papers. "Are you ok?" I asked Leanna. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled happily, any trace of sadness was wiped off of her face. She laughed a little bit. "I used to act at a theater called Pied Piper when I lived in Carmel. I like to act too." I gave her a little applause. "Great performance!" I said, smiling. It was the first time I had smiled in a long time. Leanna had helped me with the writing, and I had got an A. The scene of the dream changed._

 _It was Leanna again, but she was a year older. I knew it was her. Her purple glasses gave it away. She was running with a girl who was her polar opposite. She had jet black hair that was cut in a short bob and dark brown eyes. She was wearing all black except for some red and pink. Leanna was farther ahead than she was. "Come on Rose! Just a little farther! Then we'll loose them!" Rose was struggling. "I'm doing the best I can with a broken ankle, dammit!" They turned a corner and ran into an abandoned house. Leanna stared straight at me for a second, then turned around shaking her head. Rose crumpled to the ground. "Rose!" Leanna lifted her up. Rose was super pale. "I-I can't Leanna, I can't keep running. I'm sorry I dragged you into all this." Leanna shook her head. "NO Rose, I'm in it as much as you are. We just need to get to Long Island. That's what the boy told us." Rose nodded and passed out. "Anyone, if you're up there please help." Leanna went to sleep._

I woke up with a start. I was alone and for a second I forgot where I was. "Hello? Percy?" I called for my brother. He came running in. "Sis! You're awake." He smiled. "How do you feel?" I nodded. "Fine, a little tired but fine. I had a weird dream Percy." He sat down. Knock, knock. Annabeth came running into our cabin. "Is Darcy awake yet?" She walked into the bedroom. "Yes." She answered her own question. Percy nodded at me. "Hi Annabeth. So, it started off with a flashback to my stepdad. Then I went to school and talked to a girl named Leanna. I remember her. It was last year that I met her. She was really my only friend. We never got to do much together, but we were still pretty close. Then, it was her and another girl, named Rose, I have no idea she was. They were both running from something. Leanna looked a little different. She was skinnier, and she had some cuts on her. The girl Rose had cuts on her too, and she was not as skinny as Leanna. Her ankle was broken. They stopped inside an abandoned house, Leanna almost looked like she saw me, but then she turned away. Now here's the weird part. Leanna said that a boy had told her to get to Long Island. The end." Annabeth looked at Percy. "Ummmmmmm..." She said. "I have a sort of idea of what is going on. The flashback part was definitely a flashback-" Percy laughed. "Thanks for telling us that Wise Girl." She playfully slapped him. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Anyway, the second half. I-I think it might have been real." Percy nodded. "These kind of dreams happen to me a lot." He said. "Wait. So, if this is real, then Leanna's really in danger. We have to help her!" Percy nodded. "But first, we have to go to the arena. Grab Sapphire, Clarisse wants to see you."

 **The End! I guess this IS sorta cliffy... PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! Jackie Out.**


	14. Ares Pays a Visit

**No A/n.**

Clarisse's POV:

I waited for Darcy to come. I impaled a few dummies with my spear. I heard footsteps and whirled around. I saw Darcy standing there. "Um, hi." she said. "Come, sit." I walked over to a bench. She followed. I sat down. She sat down on the other side of the bench. "What do you want?" she asked. "I just wanna talk." I told her. I saw a bit of fear in her eyes. "What are you afraid of?" I asked. "Um, heights?" she said. "What else?" I asked, pressing for more. "Swear you won't tell?" she asked. "I swear on the River Styx." I said. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "The water." she said, exhaling. "The water? But, you're a daughter of Poseidon!" She nodded her head. "Yeah, I know, it's just a childhood experience." she turned away. I heard her sniffle. She was crying. I put my hand on her shoulder. Her hand started to shake. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. I yanked my hand away. "Sorry." I said. "It's ok." She wiped her tears away. "Why do you flip out when I touch you're shoulder?" I asked. "That's a little personal." She said. "I swore on the Styx." I pointed out. She nodded. "Fine. When I was younger I lived with my mom. She was the best. Every night, she'd read me Greek Myths and we'd eat mint chip ice cream. It was our thing. Then, she was,uh, diagnosed with cancer. She was in and out of treatment for a while. I guess she didn't want me in foster care, so she married this nice guy Pete. He and I would watch movies every night. Then, my mom died. Pete started drinking, I became his maid, and his punching bag. Every time he wanted to hit me, he'd grab my shoulder, tell me he wasn't going to hurt me, and hurt me. So, yeah." My heart sank. I felt awful. "Darcy, I'm so sorry. but you know what?" she shook her head. "You should know that you didn't deserve anything he did to you. You are beutiful, kind, and strong. Very strong. To be going through something like that, you're probably stronger than me. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you. I'm a little rough, but I can be soft." Darcy smiled at me. "Thanks." she said. "Also, cool ring." I said. Darcy laughed. "Thanks." All of the sudden, one of the dummies started shaking. A red cloud appeared. It was my dad. The red cloud moved around until it was in the shape of a man with a pot belly and gray hair. Darcy was shaking furiously. I knew who my dad was impersonating, Darcy's stepdad.

Darcy screamed. "Hello, Darcy, Clarisse." He smiled cruelly. "FATHER STOP THIS NOW!" I yelled. I threw my arm protectively around her. "Don't worry daughter. I'm just trying a new look." He walked over and yanked my arm off of Darcy. He grabbed her shoulder. "I won't hurt you." He said. Darcy started crying hysterically. "I'm sorry!" she yelled, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me." She yelled, her voice cracking and wailing. "Clarisse!" she yelled. I couldn't move, my dad was holding me in place. He touched her stomach lightly. She doubled over and yelled, "PERCY!" My dad looked at me. "Why am I doing this? Poseidon greatly offended me today. He had the audacity to beat me in a battle with his damn water powers." The strangest thing was happening to Darcy. He arms were growing slimmer. Her face looked thinner. "HELP! PERCY! ANNABETH!" she yelled. Just then, Percy ran in. He saw the scene. His eyes turned dark. He dropped his sword. He lifted his hands. Water surrounded him. He slammed it in Ares. With a roar. Ares was up. "Didn't you learn you're lesson when you were 12?" He yelled. Just then, Ares vanished with the scent of the ocean. Poseidon stood in his place. Chiron, followed by a bunch of campers, came in. "What has happened?!" Poseidon yelled. Percy stepped forward. I spoke. "It was Ares. He came as Darcy's stepdad. He came to take out his anger at you, on her." Poseidon stepped to Darcy and Percy. Darcy was mow covered in scars and bruises. She was so skinny. Percy picked up Darcy. "I'm sorry." she kept whispering. Poseidon touched her and she returned to normal. Her eyes popped open. She took in a huge breath. "Percy." she said. Annabeth ran over. "I didn't protect her enough." Percy said. His father walked up to him. "No Percy, without you she probably would've been dead." Chiron galloped over. "Will! Nico!" He yelled. Will Solace and Nico DiAngleo walked through the throng of campers holding hands. "Let's get Darcy to the infirmary." As Nico and Will walked out with Darcy, Poseidon smiled. "I ship them so hard. Now, I must return to my Kingdom. Goodbye, and thank you. Goodbye, Percy. " He whispered something in Percy's ear and slipped something into his hand. He winked and vanished.

Percy and Annabeth turned, hand in hand, and ran after Will and Nico. "Now Campers!" Chiron yelled. "Return to your training. Go!" The crowd of campers disappeared.

Leanna's POV:

"Lee." Rose called. "I have to stop." I helped her onto the steps of a house I was pretty sure was abandoned. "How you doing?" Rose nodded. "Not terrible, just hurts." I nodded. "Doesn't help that I'm starving." I looked down. "We ate that granola bar last week. I told you we shouldn't have eaten the whole thing." My stomach let out a colossal growl. The truth was, I didn't eat it. I gave "half" to Rose. My stomach growled again. "Hey, I'll check this house for food. Looks empty." Rose nodded. "I'll call if I see someone." I got up and walked into the house. The door was unlocked. It was huge. The house had a big living room, it looked like someone had freshly furnished it. I saw the kitchen. I ran in. A boy was sitting at the counter eating a sandwich. He screamed. "NO! Don't yell." I said. He stopped screaming. "I'm not here to hurt you. I was just hungry. I'll leave now." I turned around. "Why are you hungry?" The boy asked. "Because, me and my friend are...homeless. We don't have enough money for food." I said. "I'll give you some food." The boy said. "Really? Can I bring my friend in?" The boy nodded. I ran outside. "Rose! Come get food!" She smiled. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah!" Rose came inside. "How old are you?" I asked the boy. "10." he said. I nodded. "Cool. My friend and are 12." I said. The boy opened up some cabinets. He took out two boxes of granola bars, some bread, peanut butter, crackers, a bag of Goldfish, and four apples. He went into a closet and brought out four water bottles and some cookies, and a bag. We helped him pack the food into the bag. Rose's stomach roared. "Woah, I guess you really are hungry." he gave us plastic knives for the peanut butter. We opened a box of granola bars and inhaled two each. I patted my stomach. "I'm so full right now." I had realized that since Rose and I had been on the run, my stomach shrank, and I didn't need much to fill me up. "Yeah me too. I haven't eaten like that since... a long time." We thanked the boy a million times and left, not wanting to bring monsters to his home.

Percy's POV:

I sat in my cabin, alone again. I decided to call my mom. I hadn't in a while. Oh my gods! She didn't even know about Darcy! I ran over to the fountain my father had given me and tossed a coin in. "O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson." I saw my mom sitting with Paul. They had gotten married last summer. "Hi Percy!" My mom said. "Why haven't you called me? Are you ok? How's Annabeth? Are you coming soon? How-" I cut her off. "Mom, too many questions. Number One, I've been a little busy. Number Two, I'm ok. Number Three, Annabeth is great. Number four, I'll come for Christmas. Now I have something really exciting to tell you." My mom smiled. "That's great! Good news, for once." her and Paul laughed. "Mom, I have a new cabin mate." My mom jumped up and down. "This is great! Who is he!" I smiled. "Nope, she's a girl. She's 11. Her name's Darcy." My mom squealed. "Yes!" I laughed. "Can she stay for Christmas?" I asked. "Wouldn't she want to stay with her mom?" mom asked. "Her mom died of cancer." My mom sat down. "Oh that's so sad." My mom said. "Stepdad?" I shook my head. "Worse than Gabe." My mom sank into the couch. "She can definitely stay. I can't wait to meet her!" I heard a knock on my cabin door. "Bye mom. Gotta go. Love you." My mom waved. "Bye Percy!" I cut off the mist.

 **Reveiw, favorite follow. Jackie Out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Demigods! It's me Jackie. I've been writing a lot on wattpad so, that's why I haven't been updating much. Hope you enjoy!**

Darcy's POV:

I woke up in the infirmary. Again. I feel like I'm always in here. I hadn't noticed Percy sitting next to me, asleep. I felt bad. I mean, he was a normal demigod until I came along. Can a demigod be normal? Whatever, I just feel like he's been worse off since I showed up with all my stupid problems. As I was thinking, Percy woke up. "Hey." I said. "Hi Darcy. Listen, I'm so sorry, I should've been there sooner. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I-" I cut him off. "Percy, I'm the one who should be sorry, I've brought you nothing but problems since I've been here. I feel bad." He took my hand. "Darcy Ellens. Don't you ever say that again. Do you know how lonely I've been since Tyson went to dad's place? You're the best. I love you." His voice wavered. "I love you too Percy." I gave him a hug as a tear went down my cheek. I heard foot steps and we pulled apart. Amanda, my friend was there. "So, I see you're up." I nodded. "Well, let me give you one last check up and then we'll send you off to training. Chiron made schedules. That's right, schedules. Camp Half-Blood is getting fancy!" She said with one of her bright smiles. I laughed. She handed me a slip of paper while she had me stand up, move around. all that doctor ish stuff. Something caught my eye. "They have pegasi here?" Percy smiled. "Yeah. Hey, when you go today, look for a black pegasus named Blackjack. He's the best." I nodded. "Ok, will do." Amanda tapped me on the shoulder. "You're ready to go. Have fun!" I though for a second. "What about you, don't you go to training?" She nodded. "Yeah. I train with Will Solace and some of my siblings. We work on our medical abilities for most of the time, but obviously we have to learn how to fight too. I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow." I smiled. "Cool." Percy grabbed my hand. "C'mon. Let's go back to our cabin. You can get dressed and stuff." I laughed. "Ok."

We walked to our cabin. Annabeth came running over. "Hi Seaweed Brain." She said and gave him a kiss. "Hey Wise Girl, he said and kissed her back. "Hi Darcy." She said, once she was done with Percy. "Hi Annabeth." I said. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Better, I guess." I said. She smiled. "Good." Percy looked at Annabeth. "I have to go Darcy, I'll see you later." I waved. "Bye." He ran off with Annabeth, hand in hand. I was walking back to my cabin when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Liam standing there staring at me. "Hi Darcy." he said. "Hi Liam. What's up?" He smiled and looked excited. "I actually wanted to show you something." I smiled. "Cool. What is it?" He reached inside his back pocket. "I-uh, made you something." He blushed. He held out a small bracelet. It was a light blue cord with a small bronze charm of two dolphins in the middle. I was touched. "That's so sweet of you. Thanks so much." He grabbed my hand, making me tingle. "Let me show you how to put it on." He lifted up my hand and loosened a knot near the charm. He slipped it around my wrist and tightened it. "Is that ok? Is it too tight?" I studied the bracelet. "Yeah. It's perfect. Thanks so much." He blushed. "I love it." He continued to hold my hand. A loud splash startled me and we jumped. He let go of my hand. I heard a scream and my brother's laugh. "PERSEUS JACKSON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I heard Annabeth yell. We laughed. "Ah, Percabeth." Liam said. I was confused. "Percabeth? What's that?" He gasped sarcastically. "It's only the biggest ship here. They are so OTP." I though about it. I'd heard that term before. Ship, OTP. Girls in my old school used it all the time. "Yeah, I remember now." He smiled. There was a really awkward pause for a couple of seconds. Then it broke. "Um." He said. "I should probably go back to training now..." I nodded. "Yeah, me too." He waved. "Well, uh, bye." I fidgeted with my bracelet. "Bye. Thanks for the bracelet by the way. I love it." Liam paused, like he was having another thought. "Yeah, uh, no problem." He waved and jogged off. I sighed. I think I like him. What? No, that's so childish.

I cleared my mind and continued walking back to my cabin. Once I got there, I slid off my old clothes and went to put on new ones. I then noticed a small package on my bed. It was wrapped in silver wrapping and tied with a blue ribbon. On it had a little notecard. It read;

 _Darcy,  
Here's some of my stuff that doesn't fit me anymore. You can have it. I hope you feel better. _  
- _Annabeth_

I made a mental note to thank her, that I knew I'd probably forget. I slipped the ribbon off the box and peeled off, ahem, ripped off the paper. Inside were a couple of t-shirts, sweaters, jeans, shorts, pajamas, and even two dresses. I picked out one navy blue tank top with a silver embellishment on the top. I slipped it on with a pair of my shorts. I put on my converse, put my wavy hair into a ponytail and went outside. My schedule said that I had canoeing first, but I'd missed that. Next was archery. Oh gods, that was gonna be bad.

I walked over to a field where some kids were shooting arrows. The instructor was standing there, correcting people. I walked up to him. "Hi, um, my paper says I'm supposed to be here now. I'm Darcy Ellens." He smiled. "Hi. Yes, you're on my list. Daughter of Poseidon, right?" I nodded. "Cool." He said. "I'm Jared, son of Apollo. There's a station over there.  
He pointed to the left. "I'll show you how to shoot." He walked over to the station handed me a bow and an arrow. "Ok, so its like this." He got into a position, knocked an arrow, and hit the bullseye. He made it look so easy. I did the same. He fixed my elbow and told me to shoot. I totally missed. Archery was NOT my thing. I tried a couple more times, missed every one. He finally said, "Ok, I'm gonna go help the other campers, you keep trying, you're doing great." I rolled my eyes and laughed. I kept trying and trying but I just couldn't do it. Then, a girl bumped into me and I shot my arrow. It flew into a tree.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry. I just wanted to say that I love your top. It's so cute. I'm Ariana, but you can call me Ari. Who are you?" She had super curly black hair, dark skin, a beauty mark on her cheek, and deep brown eyes. I smiled. Finally someone who didn't know me as the daughter of Poseidon. "I'm Darcy." She smiled. "That's a pretty name. My mom's Aphrodite. Who's your godly parent?" Is this the first question all demigods ask? "My dad is Poseidon." She gasped. "For real? Holy Hera, that's so awesome. You're Percy's sister?" I nodded. "Yeah. He's the best." She rolled her eyes. "Duh, he only saved the world about a million times. Is it hard?" I was confused. "Is what hard?" She twisted her hair. "You know, living up to the legacy Percy left. He's like, the most powerful demigod ever. It must be hard, always, like, being compared to him." I'd never thought about it. I didn't know what Percy had done. All the amazing things he'd done. I guess what she was saying was true. I kinda did have to live up to him. I mean, I didn't wanna be super lame and never do anything cool like he did. "Yeah, I've never really thought too much about it." She nodded, studying me. "Well, I didn't mean to bring you down. Hey, here's a tip for archery. That tiny mark, right there," she pointed to a small scratch on the bow. "Put it where you want to hit, and magic happens." She winked. "See ya!" she said. "Thanks Ari! Bye!" she waved and walked away. I tried what she said, and I hit my first bulls eye.

About 20 minutes later, I had sword fighting. I was really nervous. I don't know why, but I was. I walked into the arena and I saw my brother standing there with an attendance sheet. Percy gave me a wink. "Hey there demigods! I'm Percy, and I'm your instructor, obviously. Chiron said I should take attendance so I guess I have to. Maggie Haber, Lara Agro, Ava Hernandez, Jaden Albert, Marko Baker, Austin Harf, Will Myers, Orion Magan, Caelyn Tuffy, Elyse Davis, Alexa Zarelli, Darcy Ellens, Luke Weber, and Kasey Lewis. Ok, great everyone's here. Get in pairs, actually I'll pair you." He put boys with boys and girls with girls. I was with a girl who was about my height, with long. curly red hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. "Does everyone have a sword?" We all nodded. "Weapons out." Percy commanded. I pressed my blue diamond and Sapphire appeared. My partner unsheathed hers, a celestial bronze sword, which for some reason, had stickers all over the hilt. "Nice sword, I'm Darcy, by the way." She swung her sword around. "Yeah, I know who you are, everyone does. I'm Caelyn." I gave her a look. "Uh, cool." Percy walked around, checking everyone. "Ok, beginning stance, 3,2,1, GO." He said. Caelyn lunged at me, I sidestepped and swept her off her feet, I went in, but she blocked my attack and disarmed me. As I scrambled out of the way, I crawled toward my sword, avoiding her. I managed to grab it and stab at her, but she sidestepped me, causing me to slip forward. She held her sword at my throat. 1,2,3. "I WON!" she yelled. I blushed furiously. Percy slapped me on the back. "Ha." he said. Ari was right, I needed to step up. "Let's go again." I told Caelyn. "Deal." she said with a smirk.

We got back into our stance. This time, I lunged at her first, she was ready to block my attack. So, at the last minute, I slid around her and flipped her over, she landed on her back, but was not disarmed. She rolled to the side and jumped up. We continued our fighting, blocking and jabbing at each other. Finally I disarmed her and held my sword at me neck for 1,2,3 seconds. I gave her a small smile and brought my sword down. "Nicely done, Darcy." Percy high-fived me. "Ok, since all the other groups are done, but these two, at 1-1, the next winner wins the tournament thingy." I liked the thingy at the end. "Also, others, you may try to distract them. Both. 3,2,1 GO." He yelled. At first, it was easy, just the clanging of swords, nothing else. But then, I saw a boy run up behind Caelyn and give her a small cut on her arm. "OW!" she yelled. She turned around to fight him, so I took the opportunity. I jabbed at her, and she fell. But she popped back up. Then, others tried to attack me. Luckily I had really bad ADHD so I could easily fight off more than one person, but Caelyn was having a harder time. Finally, I managed to get her disarmed, and on the gound. 1,2,3. "Yes!" I yelled. I'd won, and it felt great. "Good job everyone!" Percy yelled. "Who won each of their fights?" I saw a couple boys and girls raise their hands. I raised mine. "Ok." Percy said. He went over to a corner and brought back a tie-dye purse that said R.O.F.L on it. I had no clue what that meant. "So, theirs a bunch of tiny trophies that my friend Leo Valdez made. You can each have one." All of the winners picked out a trophy from the bag. "We'll do this every two weeks. By the time Christmas comes, whoever has the most tiny trophies gets a really big trophy and a day off. Cool?" All the campers nodded. One tall girl with long, straight brown hair and gray eyes, stepped forward. "But, what if you can't come to sword fighting practice? Then you'll have no chance unless you win all the other battles." I smiled at Percy, who looked totally lost. "We need to find a way to balance that out." Percy just thought for a sec. "Um, how about whatever day you come back, even after the three rounds, you have to battle the camper of my choice?" She nodded. "Ok, just wondering." Percy gave a sigh of relief. I walked over to her. "You're Darcy right?" she said. "Yeah, and you are..." She smiled. "Maggie, daughter of Athena." Oh, Athena. That makes sense. "Nice job, with Percy, by the way. It's so funny, the face he makes when he's confused." I laughed. "Yeah! I do this to him all the time! It's hysterical!" We both laughed. All the other campers were now just talking with one another. "Ok everyone! Good job! Time to move on!" I walked out of the arena with Maggie.

"So, what do you have next?" I asked her. "Uh, archery. What about you?" I took out my schedule. "I have, ooh, pegasi riding. I'm so excited!" She smiled. Then frowned. "Aw, I have that last. Tell me how it is!" I nodded. "Ok, bye Maggie." "Bye Darcy!" she waved. I walked over to where the pegasi were. There were a couple of other campers, including Liam. "Oh, Liam!" I waved. He came over to me. "Hey Darcy." He said. He looked at my wrist and saw that I was still wearing his bracelet. He smiled. "Ok, everyone!" The instructor stepped out. He was tall and muscular with shoulder legnth black hair. He had a tattoo of a woman's name on his left arm. "I'm Aaron, and I'll be your instructor." I heard another voice all of the sudden.

 _Hey! Yo, bossette. Is that what you call a girl boss? You got any donuts?_ I looked around. Where was that coming from? Liam tapped my shoulder. "Darcy? You good?" I nodded, focusing on Aaron. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked back at Aaron too. "So, everyone go to your pegasus. If you're afraid and want help let me know. Liam walked over to a chestnut brown one. I remembered Percy telling me to look for a black pegasus. I saw one and ran over. "Hi there," I said in a voice you'd use to talk to a puppy. "You must be Blackjack." _Why are you talking like that? I'm Blackjack. Got any donuts?_ I jumped. "Did you just, talk to me?" _Has Percy told you nothing? You're the daughter of Poseidon. He created horses. We can talk._ "Oh, um, I didn't know. Sorry." _It's cool. Got any donuts._ "I'm afraid I don't." _Any sugar cubes?_ "Aren't those bad for you?" _Eh, yeah. But who cares about health? I like sugar cubes. Got any?_ "Nope." _Aw. You're like Percy._ "I'll bring you one tomorrow, ok?" _Deal. Now you might wanna turn around and blush._ "What?" _Turn. Around._ I did. I noticed a bunch of campers were looking at me like I was crazy. "Um. Hi?" Liam looked at me. "Were you, having a conversation with the horse. Blackjack nickered behind me. _Pegaus! Correct your boyfriend._ I blushed. "He's not my boyfriend. And, Liam, he's a pegasus. And, yeah, I can talk to him. It's a daughter of Poseidon thing." Liam's jaw dropped. "That is so cool!" he said. I sighed. The other campers were all talking about it. _You're welcome._ "For what?" _For showing people your cool power._ "I didn't need you to show people I'm cool." Liam jumped into our conversation. "Yeah, I knew she was cool long before you." I laughed. "Thanks Liam." _Tell your boyfriend to mind his own business._ "He's not my boyfriend!" Liam blushed. "Does he think I'm your boyfriend?" Liam asked. "Uh, yeah." I said. _Come on, come on, come on. Ask her._ Liam laughed nervously. "So, does your horse, um, pegasus wanna set us up?" _YES._ I laughed. "Yeah." _Blackjack I'm not ready for us to be a thing yet. I"m 11. Please help._ Blackjack responded. _Will do bossette._ Blackjack busted through the stable doors, taking me along with him. I was hanging on to him. I climbed my way up onto his back. We flew into the air. _Was that helpful?_ "Very." We flew above the camp. Now, I don't like heights, at all. But I felt so free flying through the air. _Ready for this?_ Blackjack threw my off his back and I fell. I screamed. Then, he came and caught me. I sighed. That was terrifyingly awesome. _I'm bringing you back now.  
_

When we landed. The other campers were learning how to get on their pegasus. Liam was having trouble with his horse. "Hey." he said. "Can you tell my horse to let me ride him?" I nodded. "Hey there, what's your name?" _Sandy. Can you get this monster off me, daughter of Poseidon?_ "Why don't you want him on you?" _Because he smells like fire. Fire is bad._ "What do you mean he smells like fire?" _His "BIG SECRET" of course! It's that he's one of those people who can create fire. Like that boy Leo Valdez. But he doesn't like to tell people._ "Why not?" _Because, in the New Prophecy, he's destined to kill his closest friend with those powers._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND Cut! Ta da! hahahahahahahaha I feel like this is kinda cliffy. Please review, follow, and favorite! Byeeeeeee**


End file.
